The problem of controlling and managing a young, inquisitive child has long plagued parents. The problem is particularly acute when it is necessary to take the child into some crowded public place and/or high traffic areas such as a shopping centers, department store, amusement park, airports, etc. It is not always possible to hold, carry or keep a watchful eye over young children when other endeavors require the attention of the parent or other adult. At these times, children are apt to wander or run away from the parent and become lost in a crowd or even worse run into vehicle traffic areas.
In order to safeguard children and to prevent them from becoming lost and/or injured, child safety harnesses have been used which give the parent control over the child without requiring their undivided attention. Some disadvantages associated with prior art safety harnesses include difficulty in getting into or out of the device, uncomfortable fit, shoulder strap slippage, child can release himself because of poor design, cost, weight of harness and lack of means for adjustment. For these reasons and others, child safety harnesses are not yet widely used.